


【架空】新人酒老人茶—清茶与葡萄酒

by IkutaF



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkutaF/pseuds/IkutaF
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, 迪云 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

写在前面：

架空背景，年龄操作

大概是18Dx35H？

chapter 1  
"真是一栋不错的房子!"迪诺.加百罗涅这样想着，一边拉着行李箱往院子里走。  
这是一栋古香古色的苏式庭院，山石静湖，奇花异草，不时在湖中还能看见嬉戏的锦鲤。但住所却是正宗的日式建筑。虽然是两种元素，却很融洽的结合在一起。不过这种组合在日本还真是挺稀少的，周围又异常的安静，可以说几乎没有人烟，这种环境实属难得。  
"真想快点见到这房子的主人呐~大概是个很亲切的老人吧!"迪诺如是想着。  
院子里泛着薄雾，四周只有行李箱的轮子走在碎石路上发出的咕噜噜声，一瞬间迪诺有点享受这种感觉，甚至觉着自己像走在画里的诗人马上就要吟唱起来。

“谁？”

迪诺看见小路的尽头有个人正在走廊上喝茶看报纸。那人身穿黑色浴衣，披着灰色的披肩，带着一副好像是老花镜的黑框眼镜，有些灰黑的头发上卧着一团很扎眼的黄绒球，像是只鸟。"哇哦！看上去果然是个超级亲切的老人哦！"想着，迪诺决定上前询问。  
"嗯…请问，您好，外面贴得租房广告是指这里吗？"日语说的有些蹩脚。  
老人歪头想了想，"嗯…是吧…"  
"太好了！您可以带我看看屋子吗？我想租~"  
"哦？真是勇敢呐。走吧。"老人起身离开。  
"好！"迪诺没多想老人话中的含义，放下箱子，跟上。  
在老人的带领下，迪诺大概把房子了解了一番，除了有些旧，并没有什么其它问题。  
"真奇怪，明明是很好的房子啊，为什么都没有人来租？"迪诺不解的问着。  
"嘛…有传言这里闹鬼。"  
"哈？"怎么可能？！这么好的地方则么可能闹鬼？"一定是谣言啦~这么美的地方，则么可能闹鬼嘛~不过，老人家您还真是诚实啊，这么说怎么能租出房子啊？"  
"我只是说实话罢了。"  
"哈哈哈哈哈！真是个有趣的老人啊！"迪诺哈哈笑着，"我决定就租这里了！"  
"好啊。"  
"啊，对了，还有哦。"老人转过身面向迪诺。  
这次迪诺清清楚楚地看清了他口中老人家的面容。他不过35、6岁，带有东方人独有的美，蓬松的头发，上挑的凤眼，象牙白的皮肤…一切都美好得令人昏眩。  
"我这个老人家可不喜欢群聚。不然，真的会闹鬼哦。"  
"嗯，好。"  
迪诺伸出手，"从今天开始，我就是你的房客了，我叫迪诺.加百罗涅，请多关照。"  
回握。  
"云雀，云雀恭弥。"

++++++++++++++

这其实是好几年前我还青葱时写的，文笔是一直没有的，只是心血来潮突然想起来了就改了改发这里了

现在想想我的西皮观受DH影响还挺深，譬如黑发都是受外，犬系X猫系。


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
"哇啊啊！！迟到了迟到了要迟到了！！"惊天动地泣鬼神的嚎叫响彻整个院子。  
砰！咚！  
迪诺在走廊上连滚带摔地跑着，直到跌倒在云雀的门前才停下来。  
"恭弥，早安！"   
"不要直呼我的名字。"云雀依旧喝着茶，看着报纸。  
"是、是。"迪诺拿过云雀手中的茶杯喝了一口，然后"噗"的一声很不雅地吐了出来，"好苦啊！这是什么啊？！"迪诺吐着舌头，哭丧着脸问。  
"不懂品茶就不要浪费！"云雀依旧悠闲的看着报纸，眼都不抬的拿回了茶杯，"你要迟到了。"  
"啊啊糟糕！我先走了！"说着在云雀脸上香了一下便冲了出去。  
云雀一时没反应过来，只是望着迪诺跑远的背影发呆。虽然迪诺已经在这里住了一个星期了，但云雀对于他的某些举动仍然不适应。  
"……奇怪的家伙。"

当天，迪诺的心情好得不得了。如果没有耳朵挡着，他可能已经笑得连嘴角都跑到后脑勺了。  
"呦，迪诺，心情不错嘛！"  
"早，斯夸罗。"  
"你租到房子了吗？"  
"嗯！早租到了！我告诉你哦~恭弥可是一个超级美人……"迪诺开始滔滔不绝地说了起来。  
"Stop！本大爷没兴趣听你不检点的私生活！！"斯夸罗撇撇嘴说，"我本来已经和xanxus说好了，让你在瓦利亚住一段时间，不过现在看来好像没必要了。"  
"我可不去！你们家xanxus太暴力了！!简直就一暗黑破坏神！！我真不懂他哪里好啊？能让你这么死心塌地的跟随他。"迪诺一脸嫌弃的看着他。  
"切！我…咳！…那个什么弥是谁？"  
"恭弥，我的房东！他可是一个超级美人！我想我大概已经坠入情网了~而且……"  
"切，恶心！！不过还真稀奇，几乎没什么女人能把你迷成这样。"  
"恭弥是男的。"  
"…………gay!!"  
"恭弥可不是！他很正直！！"迪诺急忙为云雀辩护。  
"本大爷说你啊！！！你终于要对男人下手了？没节操观念的家伙！"  
"……那你（和xanxus）呢？"  
"……………混蛋！！去死吧！！！！"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
春光灿烂的周末，正适合品味生活。  
"喂！"云雀不满的放下茶杯，"把你的酒拿开。"  
"为什么？"迪诺不解，"这么好的天气，不正适合喝酒聊天吗？呐，恭弥，你也来一杯吧！"迪诺一甩金发露出自己最灿烂帅气的笑容，看在云雀眼里却满是纨绔子弟的味道。  
"不要。"  
"恭弥，你的话好少啊~每次和你聊天都想是我在自言自语一样。"   
"你真吵。"  
"诶，恭弥，我一直想问你个问题，你做什么工作啊？为什么每天你出去得比我晚，回来得却比我早呢？哦，问别人之前得先自我介绍来着？我是教师哦！"  
"哼，老人家退休了。"  
"不…不会吧？你这么年轻，怎么能不工作呢？"迪诺伸手捏了捏云雀的脸，软软的，手感很好。"不是很老的啊，恭弥你啃老？"  
云雀抬手使劲地拧着迪诺的耳朵，说："松手。"  
"疼！！疼疼疼疼！！！"迪诺缩回手，"恭弥，我错了，放手！！"  
"你这样怎么为人师表？"云雀收手。  
"我算教官啦！教官！而且能跟学生打成一团我觉得没什么不好啊…"迪诺小心翼翼地揉着自己可怜的小耳朵。  
"……教师。"  
"嗯？什么？"迪诺不解，看向云雀。  
"我是教师。"云雀微微撇开目光，不去看他。  
迪诺看着云雀笑了："恭弥，来喝酒吧，为咱们是同行庆祝一下吧！"  
"不要！"  
微风吹拂过紫藤萝，顺着蜿蜒的碎石小路拂过湖面，挑逗着湖中的锦鲤，然后沿着走廊吹了过来。它如调皮的孩子，带着特有的藤萝花香，吹乱了两个人的头发，要黄色的小鸟嬉戏。看着云雀望着小鸟时眼底的一片温柔，和他上翘的嘴角，享受着微风的吹拂，迪诺突然觉得幸福也不过如此。他双手枕在脑后躺在走廊上，荡着双脚闭眼用全身享受着这一刻的美好。  
"要是能一直这样就好了。"他想。


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
晴朗的日子没持续几天，便开始阴雨绵绵，还格外的冷。

“啊啾！！真冷啊……”  
铃铃铃~~  
"喂！！跳马！今晚12点那些人会去你那里，大约有30人，你最好提高点警惕！！！适当的把你废柴的体质收一收！！不然你和你的房东都不好过！！"  
"知道了，谢谢你，斯夸罗。"  
挂了手机，迪诺搓搓冰凉是双手无奈的叹口气：本以为自己放弃继承权那些人就不会再来麻烦自己了呢，看来自己还是太天真了！不过现在首要任务是保护好恭弥。想着，他收拾好自己的东西，拖着箱子来到云雀的门前。  
"嗯…恭弥，今晚我能不能暂住在你这里？一晚就成！！拜托了！！"  
"为什么？"  
"…那个屋子里、屋子里…嗯…在下雨…"迪诺脸不红心不跳地扯谎。  
"漏雨？…好吧。"  
"真的？！恭弥你真是太好了！！"迪诺乐得像朵花。

晚上12点，凭借长时间锻炼来的惊人的警惕性和对杀气的熟悉迪诺知道有人潜入到院子里了，他暗暗佩服瓦利亚的情报，真准呐！ 迪诺小心翼翼的起身想尽力不惊动，却发现他早就穿戴整齐，站在墙角。迪诺麻利地起身打开箱子，拿出武器时刻准备着。"你知道的…教官嘛，偶尔会进行一些演习，所以呐……"迪诺小心翼翼地解释着：“没提前跟你说是我不对！！原谅我吧！之后你要打要骂随意总之你现在快找个安全的地方躲起来吧！！”。 云雀一脸玩味地看着眼前慌张的大男孩儿不住的讨好自己，不自觉的心里有些开心："……我去泡茶。"

呼~恭弥真是善解人意阿~……等等，恭弥刚才说什么？泡茶？！

"恭弥，别出去啊！！"  
子弹破门而入。  
当机枪疯狂地扫射门时，迪诺觉得一场恶战在所难免。但现在找恭弥要紧。  
凭借矫健的身手，迪诺轻而易举地打倒了这些杂兵。好像没想象中的那么困难啊。  
"喂！跳马迪诺！你最好老实点！我们手上可有人质！"几个身穿西服的人在距离迪诺不远的地方，正拿枪指着云雀。  
"你们想干什么！！放开他！！否则别怪我不客气！"迪诺抓紧了手中的鞭子。  
那些人拿枪指向云雀的头："放下武器！！不然他可就没命了！！"  
迪诺慢慢放下武器，其中一个人拿枪向他走去，并把他的双手反绑在身后。  
"哈哈哈哈哈！！跳马也不过如此啊！"其中一个看着像头头的人用猥琐地目光上下打量着雀："真不错，没想到你还藏了这么个娇人！美人，没吓坏你吧？"说着，咸猪爪向云雀的脸伸去。  
"别碰我。"云雀的声音冷的不带一丝感情。  
"哦，脾气还挺爆!我喜欢！美人，要不要跟我啊？绝对比他强！哈哈哈哈！！"  
"…………真丑。"  
那人的笑意瞬间凝结在脸上："什……什么？！看我怎么教训你！！"  
"哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！"只见云雀不费吹灰之力就拧断了那人手，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势将周围的几个人击倒在地。那些人口吐白沫，样子好不凄惨。  
"怎…怎么了？！"站在迪诺身边的那个人还没反应过来，就看见云雀的脸已经近在咫尺了。  
"啊啊啊！！别过来！！"说着就要开枪射击，但已经被云雀击倒在地，不省人事了。  
月光下，迪诺看清了云雀手中那双银光闪闪的拐子。  
云雀双眼露出戾气：  
"群聚者，咬杀！"


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
之前还一片狼藉的院子已经被迪诺连夜叫来的人收拾得差不多了，但是迪诺就是莫名其妙的心虚，他甚至不敢直视他的眼睛。  
"恭弥，我…我今天晚些回来…嗯，演习汇报嘛！"迪诺低着头往外跑，祈祷不被看出什么破绽  
"嗯…"  
"我走啦！"  
切！实际上，我还是一点也不了解恭弥。

"奇怪……心里莫名的失落啊……"  
……今天晚上去喝酒吧！俗话说酒壮怂人啊不对，借酒消愁！、

云雀坐在院中的池塘边，漫不经心地撒着鱼食，散漫的目光让人看不出来他是在沉思还是发呆。  
"恭先生，彭哥列让我转达，如果您休够假了，请回来吧，有任务要麻烦您了。"草壁站在旁边恭敬地报告着。  
"嗯。"  
"还有，雾守大人希望能约您见一面，地点是……"草壁继续报告。  
"我不去。"云雀起身将最后一点鱼食洒向湖中，转身离去。  
草壁依旧站在原地。  
"还有什么事？"云雀停下脚步。  
"不，没有。…只是觉得…您好像变了。"  
"哦？"云雀示意他说下去。  
"总觉得…您好像温柔了。"草壁低头笑了笑。  
一阵沉默。  
"说笑。"  
"别把心用在这种没用的地方上，你下去吧。"云雀大步走在走廊上，身上披着的之物也随着步伐摆动。  
我变了？  
这种事，怎么可能？

街市，总是最诱人的地方。  
夜市尤甚。  
迪诺坐在一间兼营酒吧的咖啡馆内百无聊赖地喝着酒，与旁边的人有一搭无一搭地聊着，虽然不是熟店但是迪诺凭借着自己的亲和力很快就在店里摸熟了。眼神正游离着，突然，他看见不起眼甚至还有些挡眼的角落里，有那个熟悉的背影。   
他正跟别人在一起。  
"我不是说过我不来了吗？"  
"可你还是来了。"  
"如果我不来呢？"  
"哎…那就没办法了~我只能一直等下去了，再不然就给你打骚扰电话，直到你来为止！"那人双手托腮笑嘻嘻地说。  
"…你的脸皮还是那么厚。"  
迪诺正看得失神，吧台服务生说话了："客人，您在看什么？"  
回了回神，迪诺赶紧以笑掩饰:"不，没什么！"  
"是在看那桌吧。"服务生用手指了指角落。  
"啊,我……"迪诺一时语塞，不知该说些什么。  
"其实，来我们店的大多数客人都希望能引起那位大人的注意，为自己创造一个多金的未来。但没什么人成功。"服务生耸耸肩，擦着杯子。  
"诶~~那个凤梨头那么厉害啊。"迪诺喝着酒，目不转睛地盯着那里。  
"尤其是那两位在一起，机会就更难得了！"服务生越说越兴奋。"因为每次都只有那位大人一个人来，一只坐在那里好像在等谁的样子；至于那位穿和服的大人，可是很少来！…不过只要他来了，那位大人就一定会在，关系真是非常好啊！"服务生滔滔不绝。"不知道我会不会有一天也能为他们做事啊~"  
"是吗……"迪诺根本什么也没听进去。  
在角落的那桌，那人笑眯眯地说：  
"我很高兴你还记得这个地方。"  
"如果没有酒和这么多人，我会记得更清楚。"云雀强压烦躁，"是家不错的店。"  
"嘛，稍微忍忍啦~"那人摆摆手，"下次我会记得清场，我以信誉担保！"  
"你没信誉可言。"   
"真伤人……"那人用手指在桌子上画圈，"小麻雀，你也喝口酒，只有我一人喝多没劲！"  
"不要。"  
"咖啡？"  
"不要。"  
"果汁？"  
"不要。"  
"啊啊！！你总得点些什么陪我一起喝吧？！" "呵，我都不知道我们关系有这么好吗。" "你真薄情！"  
"……"看着眼前纠缠不休的男人，沉思良久，云雀开口："清酒。"  
"噗！哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！"那人很没形象地吹桌子大笑:"小麻雀，你真是越来越可爱了！！"这里怎么会有清酒啊！还不如点茶虽然冲泡方法不一定对，但是至少有。  
笑！笑！笑死你！云雀没好气地瞪了他一眼。  
"waiter,一杯白水。"  
云雀把刚端来的白水放在一边："你叫我来什么事？"  
"聊天而已，聊天~"  
"小麻雀，你为什么每次来都带着这幅眼镜啊？"显得好老气哦~~  
"要你管。"  
"好吧."那人故作投降状,"通知收到了吧，要接任务吗？"  
"谁知道。"  
"真冷淡。"  
沉默了一会儿，那人笑了笑："我啊…对纲说了。"  
"反应出乎意料，他选择了沉默。"他看了云雀一眼，"和你当年一样。"  
"…所以？"小兔子居然会选择沉默？有意思。  
"突然不知道自己该怎么办了。他可能是顾虑着什么…不知道啊…我还是第一次这么手足无措。"他苦笑，举起酒杯一仰而尽。  
"顾虑彭哥列？道德伦常？"  
"应该不是。"  
"他在顾虑你。"云雀笃定地说。  
"我？"  
"你心里有没有他，容不容得下他。"  
"怎么可能没有？！"  
"去对他说。"呆子，亏你自称情场高手。  
那人盯着云雀看了半晌，笑着说："没看出来你对这个还挺在行。我一直以为你就是块木头…不还是人偶比较好吧，美但又木讷。"  
"近墨者黑。"  
"好！我现在就会去对纲说！"说着那人起身要走，"啊，对了！"他俯身在云雀耳边轻声说："今天非常感谢，我会给你个surprise！其实，我觉得你的房客挺不错的你应该考虑一下。"  
云雀狠狠地瞪了他一眼:"我不抱希望地期待着，六道骸。"  
\------------TBC

其实我觉得我写不好六道骸，因为文中需要那种鬼畜感完全出不来，写的跟洗白白后的白兰似的……太纯良


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6  
迪诺争扎了一会儿，慢慢睁开眼睛，呆呆地望着天花板出神："我是…怎么回来的呢？"  
"你醒了？"一股淡淡的茶香袭来，"几个陌生人把你带回来的。"  
"…嗯，恭弥？"迪诺起身，用力敲敲头，"…抱歉，我…给你添麻烦了…"  
一只茶杯递到他面前："醒酒。"  
"谢谢。"  
"原因。"  
"什么？"  
"为什么喝这么多酒？"  
"啊哈哈~~演习报告后开了个酒会……一高兴，就喝多了~"迪诺深深地低下头，笑哈哈地回答。"啊~糟糕头还是好痛！头疼啊——"  
云雀默默地看着他，半晌，云雀起身："你休息吧。"  
看着云雀离去的背影，迪诺死死地抓紧被角："我啊，像失恋了这样的话在你面前怎样也说不出口呢，恭弥。"  
"……笨蛋。"门外的云雀转身离去。

云雀明白，其实根本就没有什么所谓的演习报告和酒会。他一直和自己在同一间店内，而把烂醉如泥的迪诺带回来的，正是自己。  
昨天晚上，迪诺总觉得那个穿西服的人离开时，看自己的那种似笑非笑的眼神是在挑衅，因为他对自己说：  
"别让麻雀飞走哦，迪诺.加百罗涅。"  
迪诺下意识抓紧了酒杯。  
当他再看向角落时，已然空无一人了。  
心里很憋闷。  
"伏特加！给我伏特加！"  
当晚，云雀从后门离开后，连他自己都不知道为什么，竟然叫草壁开车绕到前门一处便于观察店内的地方停下。  
总觉得有什么事放心不下。  
他坐在车里看着迪诺喝干了一瓶又一瓶的酒，瘫软在了吧台上：  
"草壁，把那家伙带过来。"  
草壁来到店内，架起迪诺就要往外走。  
"唉！客人！您还没付钱呢！！"  
"啪！"一叠钱被拍在桌子上。  
凤眼轻扫过服务生望着钱惊讶的脸："不用找了。"  
"谢……谢谢光临！！欢迎下次回顾！！"  
把迪诺塞进车里，草壁问："恭先生，去哪里？"  
"寓所。"  
"是。"  
迪诺的酒品很好，即使那么多瓶烈酒下肚，他都没吐没叫没哭闹，就是一直睡着，偶尔会像个委屈的孩子的似的嘤嘤几声吐出几个音节，但全都是一个词：  
"…Kyoya…"  
云雀将迪诺的头枕在自己的腿上，尽量让他躺得舒服些，云雀的一只手突然被紧紧抓住，迪诺呢喃着：  
"…Kyoya…"  
云雀用另一只手，像哄小孩子一样顺着他的头发："嗯，我在。"  
就在迪诺醒前3个小时，云雀收到一条信息：  
加百罗涅左派全灭。  
……左派，是那天晚上的那些人吧？  
哼,的确是个surprise呢，居心不良的surprise,六道骸。无论他们对自家首领做了什么，比较还是加百罗涅的人，组织的内部斗争外人无权插手。

零~零~零~  
"喂，你好！"  
"……Boss。"  
"罗马里奥…吗？"迪诺抓了抓头发，"我不是已经放弃继承权了吗？告诉他，我不会和左派争的。"  
"不，Boss…实际上，左派已经全灭了。"  
"大概是今天凌晨，有3名不明身份的人入侵。…等我们赶到时，已经晚了…"  
天…天哪，左派近千人竟然……！  
"Boss,请回来吧！元老们也是这么希望的。"  
"我……"迪诺犹豫了。  
"Boss,我们需要你啊！！"  
眼前闪过自己与部下的那些回忆，即使自己离开了，他们仍然对自己效忠。  
"…嗯，我会回去的。"  
迪诺默默地收拾着行李。  
要走了呢，还真有点舍不得。  
当迪诺拉着行李箱来到云雀面前时，云雀并不惊讶。  
"恭弥，这段时间给你添了不少麻烦，抱歉！"迪诺深深地鞠了一躬。  
"我要走了。"他笑着说。  
"再见。"

迪诺走了。   
两个人的生活变回了平行线。  
当天晚上迪诺回到意大利后，连休息都没顾上就开始着手家族工作了，虽然他也对左派有意见，不过仅凭三人就能一夜之间把他们全灭…这事还是不容松懈的。 更何况这三人有能力灭掉一个支派的近千人，难道连隐藏自己的行踪不留线索都做不到吗…… 是什么人故意留下线索的，迪诺想着脑子里却总是不受控制的蹦出那天在酒馆遇见六道骸的场景

"恭弥……"

离开云雀第一天，迪诺埋头在成山的文件中忙得昏天黑地，他偶尔会停下工作想念一下日本的安逸生活。  
迪诺离开第一天，云雀觉得耳边清静了不少，静到了自己反而有些不适应的地步。

离开云雀第二天，迪诺开始失眠，理由只是因为床太软了，睡不惯。  
迪诺离开第二天，云雀开始莫名的烦躁，总想找个人咬杀。

离开云雀第三天，迪诺觉得自己已经累疯了，因为他竟然在满是酒的意大利闻到了清幽的茶香。  
迪诺离开第三天，云雀认为自己病了，因为滴酒不沾的他竟开始想念曾经满院飘的葡萄酒香。

离开云雀第四天，迪诺看着餐桌上的葡萄酒，不禁想起云雀对自己的调侃："年轻人少喝点酒，你会早死的。"  
迪诺离开第四天，云雀看着手中的茶，突然想起迪诺的抱怨："只有老头子才天天喝茶看报纸呢！恭弥，你陪我喝酒吧！葡萄酒可是对健康很好的！"

第五天，第六天………一直如此。  
清晨，云雀决定去湖边喂鱼散心。一直不离自己左右的小黄鸟突然展开翅膀扑楞楞地向门口飞去。  
一个人站在门口，伸手接住小鸟："啊，云豆！好久不见！"  
那人拉着行李箱，走向云雀，不好意思地说：  
"呀——我迷路了呢~没办法，我只认识这里，所以，我回来了，恭弥。"  
"咬杀！混蛋迪诺！！"  
第七天，两条平行线有了交点，生活重新步入正轨。  
"欢迎回来。"  
————————TBC


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

用迪诺的话说:“我和恭弥的关系已经有了如人类登月般飞跃的进展！”   
总体说来无非就是：   
迪诺开始喝茶了，但云雀依旧滴酒不沾。 

日子就这样一天一天的偶尔有个小打小闹地过着，直到那天到来。 

为了方便工作，迪诺将临时总部设在了并盛的一所公寓里，离住所不过10分钟路程。   
“恭弥我走啦！”习惯地在云雀脸上亲了一下，迪诺乐呵呵地跑远了。   
“看够了吗？”   
“哎呀~被发现了呢~”六道骸从隐匿身形的暗处走出。   
“有什么事？”莫非又被甩了？   
“怎么对我就这么冷淡啊？刚才跟那小鬼在一起的时候，你可是温柔的要命！！眼睛温柔的都快滴出水了哟！”六道骸调侃着。   
“少啰嗦！我跟你不熟。”云雀毫不犹豫的将一杯热茶泼向六道骸。   
“啧，真狠心！”他躲过茶水，摸着下巴揣摩倒：“小麻雀呀~你不是真对那种小鬼头动了感情吧？我怎么没看出他哪点好？”   
“你看上兔子哪点好了？”   
“从头到尾，全部！！”   
“哼，草食动物还真是不幸。”   
“KuFufufufu……”六道骸笑得诡异，“别岔开话题我们现在可是在说你的事情哦？啧啧啧……一向运筹帷幄的云雀恭弥大人心虚了？”   
“六道骸！”云雀强压怒火。   
“虽然从各个角度考虑我是不推荐你们在一起的…小麻雀，从实招来！你们…该不会已经做过那种事了吧？”六道骸问得不怀好意。   
“六.道.骸！！”云雀头上十字路口猛开，一双眸子差点就要喷出火来。   
“嘛嘛~说正事。”好像刚刚挑拨云雀生气上火的人不是自己一样，六道骸自顾自地在云雀旁边坐下。   
“明天开家族会议，我是来通知你的。”   
“我去不去都无所谓吧。”   
“不，你务必要来。”   
云雀默默喝茶不作声。 

“罗马里奥！！把所文件都拿过来！！我要认真工作了！”   
“哦，Boss。今天怎么了？有什么好事？”   
“嘿嘿，约会，是约会！！”迪诺摩拳擦掌准备投入工作，“快点把文件拿来吧！”   
“嗯……Boss，告诉您一个好消息，由于您这几天的努力，已经没什么特别的工作了。今天就请您好好休息吧！”   
“Yeah~万岁！！”   
“哎~Boss长大了呢………”看着迪诺兴奋得蹦着就出门了，罗马里奥感慨万分。 

迪诺带着早就买好的酒兴冲冲地往家跑。   
一路上，迪诺觉得那太阳就是为自己而亮的，云彩是为自己而飘的，风视为自己而吹的，路边的花花草草是为自己而生的。   
“恭弥~我回来了！看，我…！”迪诺僵住。   
“呦，你好！”六道骸粘在云雀身边，双手托腮打着招呼。   
“你到底是谁？在这里做什么？”迪诺有意无意的横插挤进了云雀与六道骸两人中间的位置。   
“混球一个，私闯民宅。”云雀语。   
“别听他胡说！做个自我介绍，我叫六道骸，加百罗涅的小鬼。”   
“！你就是彭哥列的雾守？！”迪诺下意识地挡在云雀身前，警惕地盯着他，“你来这里干什么？！”   
“小鬼~我是来抓小麻雀的！”   
“果然……！” 

“闹够了吧。”被晾在一边的云雀开口。   
“真是的，小麻雀你快点回去把~Reborn说他很想你啊。”   
“Reborn?”迪诺皱眉。   
“你认识他？”六道骸问。   
“他曾经是我的家庭教师。恭弥，你为什么会认识他？”   
“你知道小麻雀的身份吗？”   
“教师啊……”   
“哎…小鬼你果然什么的不知道。”六道骸用“你这样也能当教师拿我就是一等良民了”的眼神打量着云雀:“他，云雀恭弥，是彭哥列的守护者之一。最强的云守。”   
迪诺惊讶地睁大了眼睛“…骗人！”   
“够了！”云雀手中的茶杯重重地砸在桌子上，“我会回去。”   
“明天之前，务必。” 

六道骸走后，迪诺打破了沉默：“一定…要走吗？”   
“嗯。”   
“唉！”迪诺重重地叹口气，“没想到，恭弥你竟然是彭哥列的云守。”他呈大字型躺在地上，“大家一直都是云守大人、云守大人很敬畏地叫着，又不知道他的名字，我一直以为他是个大魔王一样的人。”迪诺吃吃地笑着，看向云雀：“结果，是一株曼珠沙华。”   
“原来，我口碑这么差。”   
“也没有！大魔王什么的，是我自己瞎想的！你别介意!”   
“无所谓，这是事实。” 

迪诺发誓，他刚刚绝对看见云雀笑了！还没从笑的冲击中回神，云雀发问:“你回来时要我看什么？”   
“啊，差点忘了！”迪诺急急忙忙地来到走廊上去拿被自己随手放在地上的酒：“本来想用它在吃饭的时候助助兴，现在看来，它只能用来为你饯行了。”   
“呵，小鬼。” 

夜晚，月明星稀。   
“恭弥~为你饯行，嗝！你一口酒也不喝不行吧~”   
“我以茶代酒。”   
迪诺嘟嘟嘴：“真是的！嗝！恭弥，你要走多久呢？…一周、一个月、嗝！还是更久？放心吧！我会帮你看好房子的，嗝！…恭弥，你回去会不会想我啊？…恭弥，嗝！不许跟别人搭讪！被搭也不行！尤其是那个凤梨头！嗝！…记住没有？”迪诺已经喝的迷迷糊糊的了。   
“喂…！”云雀刚要说话，就被迪诺猛地抱住：“恭弥…恭弥…不要走嗝！…不要走好不好？…我保证以后再也不喝酒了！嗝！也不会招你生气！不要走…好不好？拜托你……”迪诺像小孩子一样认着错，呜咽起来。   
“你喝醉了。”   
“没有！我没，喝醉！”   
“有！”   
迪诺摇摇晃晃地站起来：“没，嗝！”咚的一下又摔倒在地：“醉!”   
云雀无奈：“你好好躺着，别动。”   
“嗯嗯…”   
“…啧，混蛋！别拽我衣服!”   
“嗯…”   
迪诺嘴上乖乖的应着但脑子里已经是浆糊一片，手上一用力，便将云雀扑倒在地。   
“放开我。”   
迪诺一只手抑制住云雀的动作，另一只手慢慢抚上他的脸，没用动作只是呆呆的望着他：“恭弥……”   
“我说放开我！”   
“恭弥。”迪诺摘下云雀平时用来隐藏自己的眼镜，笑着说：“其实，你不戴眼镜好看。” 

云雀是第一次这么近距离的看迪诺，长得确实英俊他想，仔细看看迪诺的眼睛很漂亮，借着月光，迪诺鸢色的眸子里好像落满了星星，一闪一闪的。在迪诺的眼眸中，他看见了自己的身影。   
云雀觉得有一种说不出的感觉在胸中形成，他突然想和迪诺痛快地大喝一场。想归想，他现在只能任凭迪诺处置。 

“恭弥……”迪诺唤着他的名字，靠近。   
而云雀被他鼻子里呼出的混着酒精的热气喷在脸上的感觉能得不知所措，他第一次有这种感觉，心中懵懂害怕又有点期待着什么发生。   
“恭弥……”迪诺顺着他的眉梢向下轻吻，逼近嘴唇。   
云雀开始挣扎，但收效甚微。看着迪诺一点点地靠近，他索性紧紧地闭上眼睛，等着这一刻的到来。   
迪诺的嘴唇突然顺着他的脸颊滑了下去，整个人像断了电一样，云雀觉得他把全部重量都压在了自己的身上。   
“喂，”云雀空出一只手拍了拍迪诺，“你还好吧？”   
“zzzz…………”   
“睡着了…” 

\-----------------------------TBC   
……我改了下排版但感觉还是费眼睛，大家将就一下？


	8. Fin.

chapter8

次日，迪诺从地上爬起来的时候云雀已经走了。只剩下不知何时披在他身上的薄毯、桌子上的那壶还有温度的醒酒茶，和一副眼镜。  
那年，迪诺20岁。  
如迪诺所言，他一直住在那处小院里。他曾试着与彭哥列取得联系，但是未果。然后，他在这里度过了一个又一个春夏秋冬。由当初的加百罗涅的小鬼，成长为如今稳重可靠的男人——跳马迪诺。  
这年，迪诺27岁。  
一天，六道骸来访。  
"你一直惦记着他？"  
"是，无时无刻不想他啊。"  
"……有件事一直没告诉你，小麻雀他……有记忆障碍。"  
迪诺不可思议的瞪大了眼睛，他的嘴一张一合找不到自己的声音。他感到愤怒，这么重要的事情——他的恭弥，那个高傲的恭弥，那个好不容易对自己打开心扉的恭弥，居然随时可能忘记自己！？终于他一把揪住六道骸的衣领，怒吼着：  
"！你说什么？！"

"你别激动。小麻雀他记人记事最多不超过两年。所以，家族的人常常和他联系，提醒他，确保他不忘。"六道骸看了迪诺一眼："他本来记你记得很清楚，即使嘴上不说，也看得出，他提到你时很开心。我们都以为他好了。但是，两年前，他开始渐渐忘了。他有时告诉我：  
'我忘了那家伙张什么样了…模模糊糊的…'  
'我总觉得记忆中的那家伙说话时，只张嘴，不出声。'之类的。直到那天，他问我：  
'迪诺.加百罗涅是谁？'我们才意识到，他的病还没好。"  
"为什么…为什么不早点告诉我？"  
"Reborn说他希望靠云雀自己克服这个障碍，而你…刚好是那个转机。"  
"恭弥在哪？我要见他！！"  
我不要他生命中的当路人甲乙丙，我要他记住我，铭记在心！

"恭先生，有人前来拜访，是……"  
"是我！"  
迪诺抱着一个桐木做的酒盒子走向迪诺。  
"你是谁？"  
"我是谁不重要，但是无论如何我都希望您帮我找个人。"  
"哦？"  
"我想寻回我的云雀恭弥，另一个您。"  
"哦？另一个我？"云雀微微眯起了眼打量着来者，"我倒是有兴趣了，说来听听。"  
"他既不是风纪财团的董事长，也不是彭哥列的云守，他只是我的房东，喜欢喝茶，滴酒不沾。"迪诺看向坐在办公桌后的云雀，他身着剪裁得体的西服，陪着一条紫色的领带，灰黑的短发，精致的五官，只是少了一副眼镜。但眼前的云雀看上去更加精干，身边围绕着更加冷冽的气场。"虽然也不必比我大多少，但感觉上就像个退休在家的老人，他总是年轻人、年轻人地叫我。我还想在喝一回他亲手泡的茶，亲耳听一遍他叫我的名字，想让他陪我喝酒……"  
"…我只是想告诉他，我想一辈子都当他的房客……"  
"…………"  
"你愿意永远当我的房东吗？"  
"恭弥，你愿意吗？"  
迪诺抱着期待看向云雀，可云雀没有一丝感情上的波动。  
两个人之间一片寂静。  
"恭弥，你真的不记得我了吗？我是……"  
迪诺抱着最后一线希望问着。

还是一片沉默。  
迪诺失望了。  
"恭弥，我是…………"

"迪诺。"  
"把酒拿走。"  
"！！！"  
终于有什么东西突破了那层白雾，慢慢的重新拼合复原。  
"呐，迪诺，回去之后，陪我喝茶怎么样？"  
——————————FIN


End file.
